


si seulement je pouvais te sauver

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Aquaman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, i mean it's FP, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “After everything you told me... about your world, your brother and Amazons... I can’t help it.” She looked up at him, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “Orm, I am so scared.” Ocean Master kneeled in front of his lover, taking her hands in his own. He looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes.“Don’t be. I will always protect you.”“I am not afraid for us.”  She raised her hand, cupping Orm’s cheek. “I am scared for you.”





	si seulement je pouvais te sauver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> I made Orm wear his New 52 suit because no fashion disaster daddy allowed in battlefield, sir, please take of your ridiculous collar and mask.  
> Erin Shaw can turn Orm Marius aka Ocean Master into a softie in every universe, fight me
> 
> English isn't my first language, no proof-read, 48 hours without sleep and still going... you get the idea

As Orm entered the throne room, Arthur’s eyes stayed on the same spot, not acknowledging his presence in the room. Orm was used to his coldness by now, Arthur hasn’t been the same after the Amazonian queen killed Mera. Now that things were different for him, he could understand him. Still, Arthur was the king. He had a duty and he was edging toward madness day by day, with grief, sorrow, guilt and hatred. It was fun to watch at first. Orm was bowed to Arthur’s will because Arthur showed a great gift that indicated he was the true king, he was also their mother’s first son. Arthur was so much different when Atlantean soldiers brought him to Atlantis. But as years passed by, he became colder, more merciless and crueller. And Orm couldn’t wait to see him fall. He even teamed up with Penthesilea to see him fall. He wasn’t doing this for throne or glory. He truly believed that Arthur wasn’t the right king for Atlantis, no matter what legends said.

“You have been disappearing a lot lately?” Arthur’s cold blue eyes turned to him slowly, finally acknowledging his brother. “Since the Paris mission... I don’t see you around that much.” His words didn’t come out accusing. He sounded disinterested almost. It was a simple observation and Orm was used to pretending, acting around his family. First Orvax, now Arthur. He stayed still, half of his face was already covered by his mask. 

“I am trying to give you space, brother. I know you need it after...” He stopped himself before he could say her name. Arthur got really mad and violent when someone spoke Mera’s name around him. 

“Don’t disappear tomorrow.” Arthur didn’t jump onto him, didn’t punch him. But he frowned at his brother. “I need you to lead the mission against the upcoming boats. See if they are dealing with Amazons.”

“Of course, my Lord.” He bowed before turning around to leave the throne room. He still had time until tomorrow. And he was going to cherish it with his real family. 

“I thought you weren’t coming today.” Erin’s hands were buried inside the bubble water, cleaning a porcelain plate. It was past 7 p.m., he knew Erin and Tommy had their dinner around 6.30 p.m. He took off his mask, running a hand through his messy and wet black hair. He put his mask on the small wooden dining table and walked toward Erin, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She giggled softly as she dried the last plate. She reached to left and grabbed a hand towel to wipe her hands, turning back between his arms to face him. She wrapped her now dry but cold hands around Orm’s neck. 

“I couldn’t help it.” He mumbled, leaning toward her. “I will be on a mission tomorrow, so, I wanted to see you.” He pressed his lips against hers softly. She ran her hands on the alien material of his suit, cold yet smooth under her skin. 

“Be careful.” She sounded neutral yet he could see the worry in her eyes. She ran her hands through his hair thoughtfully. Orm grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips. 

“Don’t worry about me.” He smiled at her playfully. “I am the Ocean Master.” 

It was a weak attempt and it didn’t make Erin smile. She sighed softly and walked to the dining table, sitting on one of the creaking old chairs. 

“After everything you told me... about your world, your brother and Amazons... I can’t help it.” She looked up at him, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “Orm, I am so scared.” Ocean Master kneeled in front of his lover, taking her hands in his own. He looked up at her with sincerity in his eyes.

“Don’t be. I will always protect you.”

“I am not afraid for us.”  She raised her hand, cupping Orm’s cheek. “I am scared for you.” Orm sighed and closed his eyes tiredly. 

“My brother is blinded by his grief.” He said. Erin patiently waited for him to continue as Orm opened his eyes, looking up at her with a pained expression. “I-- I have made mistakes. But it was long before I met you. I promise, I will fix them.” Orm told her a lot but he never explained his ‘mistakes’. He was ashamed of them, Erin believed. She didn’t mind. They met a year ago when he saved Tommy from 2 Amazonian warriors. She and Tommy, like many others, were stuck between the ongoing battle between Amazons and Atlanteans. Orm’s trident struck them both as Erin and Tommy ran away that day. And when she saw a wounded Orm standing close to their home, she couldn’t help her gratitude and invited him to treat his wound. Ever since that night, he was protecting them.

She smiled down at him and caressed his cheek, trying to put away her worries. 

“I believe you.”

_She could still remember the terror running in her veins when she wrapped her slim arms around Tommy, trying to protect the little boy with everything she’s got. But her fragile body_ _was_ _nothing compared to sharp and deadly swords of Amazons. Erin knew it was over long before two Amazons came closer to their group. People were shaking and crying and Erin wished she had another arm so she could cover Tommy’s ears and eyes. At least he would be blissfully unaware of what was going on._

_People have a bad_ _tendency of curiosity. They would always look at what they weren’t supposed to look at because they simply can’t control their curiosity. Humans wanted to know what was coming even if it was their demise._

_She saw two Amazons, their swords drawn, walking toward them with stone cold expressions. She meant to turn head around, she should have but then she wouldn’t have seen the silver trident piercing through one of the Amazon’s body._

_Amazons bleed, just like humans._

_Her eyes widened with fear, if someone could kill Amazons like that, then it meant there was something more, more dangerous. Her arms tightened around her son with fear. Second Amazon’s face twisted into_ _an_ _ugly expression of anger and hatred. She positioned her sword to attack incoming danger._

_A man, Erin assumed from_ _his build_ _, jumped down, landing in front of them and pulled his trident from dead Amazon’s body with a smooth move._ _Other_ _Amazon was furious with the disrespect that was shown to his dead sister. She attacked the strange man with almost scary mask with a battle cry but the man dodged it effortlessly and turned around, stabbing her from the back before she could make another move. Erin’s eyes met the Amazon’s right before life_ _left_ _her body. She didn’t realize she was shaking like a leaf until Tommy grabbed her hand that was covering his eyes._

_She wasn’t sure which one was worse, getting killed by Amazon warriors or this man. Was he even a man?_

_But instead of attacking them, man avoided their presence. Instead, he_ _disappeared in_ _wreckage where she could hear Atlanteans and Amazons were fighting._

_She didn’t realize she was looking after him with wide eyes until one of her friends, Francesca, grabbed her arm and pulled her and Tommy away with others._

_“I think it’s safe now.” Albert, a_ _middle aged_ _banker who was her_ _neighbour, if they still had a place to live that is_ _, was leaning against the door, looking outside from the holes on the wooden door. There were, apart from Albert, 5 people inside the old_ _pharmacy that was a block away from Erin’s building._

_“It’s never safe now.” An older woman with heavy make-up and long copper_ _coloured_ _hair hissed angrily. “We will never be safe anymore. Those aliens will fight until we are all dead!”_

_“They are Amazons and Atlanteans.” Tommy muttered tiredly, he was laying on Erin’s lap, head pressed against her chest like Erin could protect him from those superhumans. Older woman’s eyes focused on Tommy like she forgot there was a kid with them and her eyes softened with grief. She was probably thinking about the future that boy would never have._

_“Whoever they are... They aren’t good people.” She said at the end, didn’t really want to tell the boy that it didn’t matter what they were because they all will be dead soon._

_“I think we all should go to our homes now.” Albert said, it was clear that he was trying to look calm but he looked as defeated and hopeless as the other woman. “There is nothing much we can do. And I can’t hear them anymore. With their speed, they probably moved far from us already.”_

_Nobody had anything else to say, what else could they do after all?_

_Albert, Tommy and Erin tried to stay as hidden as possible while walking toward their building_ _quietly_ _. Luckily, they weren’t that far away from their place but the real problem showed_ _its_ _face when they were standing right next to their building._

_“Oh, no.” Albert whispered, voice was shadowed by pure fear. For a second, Erin thought that someone spotted them and her hand grabbed Tommy’s wrist_ _quickly_ _, heart beating like a humming bird in her chest. But as she followed his eyes, she spotted a tall man, clearly an Atlantean, leaning against the wall, not far from the entrance of their building._

_She could see the back of a silver mask and a heavy looking cape. His arm that was pressed against the wall was covered with purple scale armour. She knew him._

_“I think he is wounded.” Albert whispered to Erin, not taking his eyes off of the Atlantean warrior. “What should we do? Attack him while he is wounded or try to run? Even in this state, I am sure he can kill all three of us in seconds.” Erin’s blue eyes focused on the stranger who was breathing heavily and she made the dumbest_ _( or_ _maybe the best) decision of her life. She pulled Tommy to her left without taking her eyes off him and offered Tommy’s hand to Albert._

_“Albert, can you be so kind and take Tommy to upstairs?”_

_“Erin?” Albert looked at her with questions and worry in his eyes._

_“Don’t worry.” She was worried herself but she didn’t want to show it. “He won’t kill you.”_

_“Mom?” Tommy looked up at her when he realized she wasn’t coming with them._

_“Tommy, be a good boy and do what Albert tells you, okay? I will be there in a minute.”_

_“Erin, what—” But Erin made gesture telling him to go upstairs and she carefully and quietly walked toward the Atlantean. As she stood behind him, he didn’t move at all. He didn’t acknowledge her presence. She cleared her throat nervously._

_“Are you... alright?”_

_And she found herself pressed against the cold wall, a silver trident just a millimetre away from her throat. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She was shaking like a leaf when the man leaned against her, the red glowing eyes of his mask almost gave her a heart attack._

_“Please!” She cried out. “I just wanted to make... I mean, you saved us from those Amazons.”_ _She didn’t know what she was saying, she hated herself for being so stupid. She should have gone with Tommy and Albert. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, blurring her vision but she could see the tense muscles of the lower half of his face relaxed a bit. He didn’t pull away but his grip on her arm softened. Now he was just holding her without hurting._

_“You’re not with Amazons?” He asked. His voice was rich and deep but it could be due to his injury and harsh breathes. She shook her head, hoping that this was the right answer that would allow her to live another die. He sighed and let her go, lowering his trident. But Erin didn’t move from where she was still pressed against the wall. Her eyes lowered, found the damaged armour on his abdomen. She could see the blood._

_“You are injured.” She said dumbly. The whole experience felt unreal. Here she was, standing in front of an Atlantean and still breathing. “Come with me.”_

_She... didn’t mean to say this. Or maybe she did. She wasn’t sure. A part of her wanted to run away. But another part of her hoped she could help this Atlantean. He saved her and her son’s lives. And even now, he didn’t harm her like she expected. Maybe Atlanteans and Amazons weren’t blood thirsty maniacs like they assumed?_

_“What?” He turned to look at her. She felt uncomfortable when he looked at her through that mask._

_“You are injured. And you saved me and my son. I owe you. Let me help you.” He eyed her for a second, considering his options. He probably didn’t want to embarrass himself by getting help from a surface dweller but he looked around them and noticed that he was alone and he actually needed help. He wished Tula was here with him. But she wasn’t. So, he sighed and looked at the woman again._

_“Show me the way.”_

_“My name is Erin, Erin Shaw. And my son is Tommy.” He didn’t say anything, he was leaning against the wall as they slowly climbed up to the third floor, where she was living._ _Erin_ _looked over her shoulder. “What is yours?”_

_“It’s Orm.” He muttered, hands pressed against his wound. “The prince of Atlantis.”_

_“A prince you say?” It was funny to think that she had a wounded warrior prince under her roof. Well, stranger things happened in the world nowadays._

_“Why? You don’t believe me?” Erin was_ _surprised_ _to hear that he almost sounded teasing. Playful._

_“I do.” She answered, stopping in front of her door to wait for him to catch up. “I just don’t get what a prince was doing on battlefield.”_

_“Well, Erin,” something about the way he said her name made the hair on her neck stand on, “I don’t know about your kingdom’s rulers but where I come from, kings and princes lead the war. They don’t hide behind their soldiers.”_

_“In my kingdom, a lying asshole sits on a chair and tells people what to do.” She said playfully. He finally stood next to her, even when he was leaning forward like this, he was taller than her. Almost_ _intimidating_ _. “Can you please take of your mask? Unless it’s vital, of course.”_

_“Why?” His question was simply. He didn’t sound offended, just curious._

_“I have a little son and he had a rough day already. I don’t want to scare him more.” It seemed like Orm considered his options for a second before reaching up to take his mask off. His mouth and chin were visible when he was wearing the mask, so he didn’t need any device or apparatus for breathing. And from what she could see, he had a normal human’s skin and mouth. Seriously, Erin wasn’t sure what she was expecting. But she was definitely surprised to see a young man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair underneath. There was no way he was older than Erin herself. He could be considered handsome._

_It was almost underwhelming._

_She was excited to see what he looked like under that ancient looking, creepy mask but... he was just a man._

_He raised an eyebrow and Erin realized she was eyeing him for too long. She blushed immediately, turning her back to him. He didn’t say anything to embarrass her luckily._

_And just like that, Orm Marius entered her and Tommy’s lives._

After killing Lex Luthor and his poor excuse of a team, Orm expected to have a break. He hoped he could at least spend a day with Erin and Tommy, not just dropping by for dinner and leaving quickly afterward. But instead, Arthur ordered him and Siren, Mera’s sister and Arthur’s sister-in-law, to infiltrate into New Themyscira to kill Tara Markov so they could sink the island. 

Orm wasn’t superstitious like the most of Atlantis. He didn’t hate purple eyed Atlanteans, he didn’t believe the curse of Kordax. His brother was the living proof of that. However, a part of him was sure that he was very unlucky. If training for years to become a king and losing it to his half-breed brother wasn’t enough of a proof of his bad luck, then facing Penthesilea before they could even kill Tara should be considered enough. 

Orm’s eyes followed Siren’s dead body as she hit the floor, expression was indifferent behind the mask. Penthesilea, on the other hand, was furious. She pointed her sword to Orm.

“ORM! You didn’t honour our deal!” Orm’s hand tightened around the shaft of his trident. Penthesilea and he were lovers once but she wasn’t trustworthy. Orm knew if she finds out he betrayed her, she would kill him without a second thought.

“That deal was a mistake, Penth!” He extended a hand toward her but never tried to touch her. “I was angry at my brother that night. I think I made a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Her face showed annoyance and confusion. “Are you kidding me, Marius?”

Listen—” But she didn’t care.

“What changed?” Penthelisea was an expert manipulator like Orm himself and she could see right through him. That’s how she found him in the first place. 

“I...” He looked at her for a second, not knowing what to say. “I met someone and they helped me to see—” She threw her head back and laughed at him. Out of all the things that happened to him, his brother’s violence, his brother taking the throne right under his nose, this was the one thing that embarrassed him the most. She was laughing at him, his feelings. 

“Are you mad?” When she looked at him again, there was no humour in her eyes. She looked angry, furious. “It is too late to back down, Orm. You are in this with me.”

“Penthelisea, you don’t understand, Arthur is—” Before he could finish what he was going to say, Penthelisea reached to her bracelet with a terrible smirk that made his blood run cold.

“There is no need to be scared, my love. When it is all over, we will be victorious!” Orm jumped forward to catch her wrist but Penthelisea was faster.

“Penthelisea, no!” When Orm grabbed her wrist, it was too late. She already pressed the button. Soon, Amazons and Atlanteans will be at each other’s neck, for real this time. It was all over. Orm failed, he couldn’t keep his promise to Erin and it was all his fault.

“Traitor!” Both heads turned to the door where the queen Diana of Themyscira was standing with Hawkgirl and Huntress. 

“Shut up, Diana! You know nothing.” Orm took a step back as he watched niece and aunt yelling at each other. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get back to Erin. They were going to drown the United Kingdom and it was just the beginning. “All those years, you had the dreams of a silly little girl. Orm and I did what was necessary. We are warriors!”

“Warriors but not traitors!” Diana pushed her aunt back angrily. “We are at a war that was never necessary because of you and your lover!”

“I am—” Before Penthelisea could continue, an Amazon warrior ran inside with a worried expression. Her helmet was dented and her face was pale as a ghost.

“My Queen! Atlanteans! The fleet has been detected off the coast. They are attacking us!” Diana came forward and grabbed Orm’s cape angrily.

“Is this your doing, man?”

“Your aunt blew up the flagship.” Diana dropped him, hands clenched into fists. She turned her eyes to Penthelisea who didn’t even look guilty or bothered by what happened. “I will deal with you later. Right now, we have more important business.” 

As she Diana left the room, Hawkgirl and Huntress stayed behind. Penthelisea grinned at them mockingly.

“I am not that dangerous, you know. You should be with your queen.” Hawkgirl and Huntress gave each other a hesitant and that was enough for an immortal deadly warrior to take them down. Orm watched Penthelisea fought two superheroes on her own, once he loved this side of her. Now it was just scaring him. She was far too gone. There was no going back.

“Orm.” Penthelisea placed her sword on her shoulder and turned to him. “Don’t just sit on your ass. Get up. The future is ours.”

Geo-bomb has been detonated. The New Themyscira was going down. 

Orm ran into the street alongside with Penthelisea. He was looking for Arthur. He needed to find his brother before it was too late. He hoped it wasn’t too late. 

“ARTHUR!” Diana’s voice was barely hearable under the loud sound of clashing swords. “You have to listen to me!”

“It’s over, Diana! We passed that point long ago. You killed my wife.” Arthur attacked Diana with his trident which she blocked with the sword of Gods. “I can’t believe I’ve ever loved you!”

“You never did.” It came out almost flat despite how she felt deep inside, after all, she wasn’t heartless like humans thought she was. She had no joy in killing Mera or declaring war or fighting Arthur.  “We have been deceived, Arthur. By your scheming brother and my aunt!”

“Did you kill my brother, too?” Arthur was beyond reasoning. He was keeping all those feelings locked down inside his heart, waiting for this day. The day he faced Diana. 

“Your brother is alive. He tricked you! He is working with my aunt. They are the ones responsible for this war.”

“Arthur!” They both stopped in the middle of their fight and turned to the person who just called his name. “You have to listen to me. It was a mistake.”

“You... my own brother... betrayed me?” Orm took off his helmet to look into his brother’s eyes. Diana took a step back, letting Arthur deal with this mess. Just like she was after her aunt. But before she could find Penthelisea, she was attacked by Shazam. In the meantime, Arthur didn’t even notice Diana disappearing or bunch of heroes appearing in the middle of battlefield. Even Batman was here.

“Arthur, you are my brother, you must listen to me! All my life, I was jealous of you because you were gifted. And despite working and training so hard, I had no chance against you! And that night, when you and Diana appeared to declare your decision of peace, I realized that I would never be what I meant to be. I was disappointed, angry and I made a mistake. I believed Penthelisea when she said our worlds needed us. I am sorry it came to this, but you are my brother and I love y—” Orm was interrupted by the sudden pain as his mouth stayed open but the only sound that came out was a pitiful groan, his eyes widened as his hands went to his chest where the sharp edges of Arthur’s trident was buried into his skin and was colouring his suit dark with thick blood.

“I thought I could trust you the most.” Arthur murmured painfully, pulling his trident back. 

Orm’s body hit the ground with a silent thud as the war went on around him. He lost his hearing, only a ringing in his ear and a blurred vision. His mask was lying centimetres away from him, his trident lying next to him. He blinked his blue eyes several times to focus but his vision was going black. His hand reached forward desperately at one last attempt. His heart was damaged, there was no chance, he had seconds at best. Yet, all he wanted to do was to warn Erin. Tell her to run away, as far as possible. Because he knew what Arthur was going to do.

The only word that left his lips before taking his last breath was the name of the woman he loved. 

“ARTHUR!” 

Arthur didn’t react. He lost his arm, he lost his nation, he lost his brother, his family.

He lost.

“I lost everything.” He muttered to himself, maybe to Diana. “My own brother betrayed me. I killed my brother. My ally beheaded my wife. My people are dying all around. My nation is in ruins.” He closed his eyes in defeat. “I have nothing.”

“I am doing this for the greater good.” Diana raised her sword from behind, eyes filled with unshed tears.

“So do I.” Arthur muttered.

He pressed the button.

“Oh, God, no.” Erin was preparing the dinner when she heard Albert’s scared voice. He was staying with them for dinner, they felt safer when they were together. There was no way they could manage to take down an Atlantean or Amazon but it still felt better to be together. 

Albert was standing in front of the kitchen window, looking outside. Erin was scared that Amazons were attacking again. She ran to his side, looking unusually bright horizon.

“What—” But before she could finish, she got it. She understood what was going on. Her hands covered her mouth in fear. 

“Mom?” Tommy was looking at them from the entrance of the kitchen. Erin couldn’t move. She couldn’t answer. Tommy walked to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist. “Mom?”

Erin wrapped her arms around him and pressed him against her body, hopelessly wishing for a future that would never come for them. 

Far away from them, Barry Allen was running to save them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am lanthimo on tumblr & twitter


End file.
